The Bake Off of Love!
by angel of the valkyries
Summary: The only thing stopping Mimi from attending the Culinary school is the cookoff between her and the Wonder chef. But whenan accident occurs romance is in the air! And I named the Wonder Chef Oliver. Just so you dont get confused.


Mimi and Wonder Chef

Mimi wandered around Werites Beacon looking for the bakery. She entered a bake-off between someone known as the Wonder Chef. The grand prize was a scholarship to a Culinary School. Mimi was determined to win and get into the school. She spotted the bakery and ran toward it and fell. She got up and saw someone staring after her. "What are you looking at?" Mimi asked. The stranger replied "I am the great Wonder Chef Oliver!" Mimi stared in shock. She couldn't believe that THIS was the Wonder Chef.

"It-It's nice to meet you. I-I'm Mimi the Wonder Baker." The Wonder Chef nodded and ran away. Mimi looked at the clock tower and saw the time. Her eyes widened. She ran towards the bakery for the Cook-off.

Mimi arrived at the Cook-off. The announcer introduced Mimi and the Wonder Chef. "Now everyone let the Cook-off begin! Mimi and Oliver go to your kitchens!" Announced the Announcer. Mimi and Oliver started to cook.

2 HOURS LATER

Mimi and Oliver finished their cooking. Now it was up to the Judges to taste the food and determine the winner. Mimi made Cupcakes with pink and yellow icing. Oliver made Crème Brule. The judges tasted the Crème Brule. The judges talked about the master piece and voted it an 8.9. The judges were about to taste Mimi's baking suddenly exploded. The audience screamed and the judges fell to the floor from the shock. Mimi looked all over and saw the cupcakes all over the floor, the walls, and over everyone. The judges got up and declared Oliver the winner by default. Mimi fell to her knees and cried. Everything she looked forward to was given to someone else. The certificate was given to Oliver and he was announced the winner. Oliver looked over at Mimi and saw her crying. He ran over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Mimi blushed on the outside, but in the inside she thought (Is he going to kiss me?? Is he going to hug me?? Oh the drama!) "Look…I'll help you clean up this mess! So don't worry ok? It will go faster because there are two of us." Oliver said with a smile. Mimi looked happy. Everyone had left including the judges. Oliver and Mimi were alone. Mimi mopped the floor and Oliver wiped the counters and the walls. After a few hours they were done. "Thank you so much Oliver! I would have a hard time all by myself. I really appreciate it!" "You're welcome Mimi! I was happy that I could help. Only one thing…can you get me something off that shelf? It's on the 3rd shelf." Mimi nodded and climbed up the little ladder next to her to get something off the shelf. Oliver held the ladder for her.

"What did you want Oliver?" Mimi asked. "I want some flour." Mimi reached for the flour and lost her balance and fell off the ladder and landed on top of Oliver. "Oww…..that hurt!" said Mimi as she got up. She realized that she landed on Oliver. She quickly got up and picked him up. She knocked him out cold. She picked him up and brought him to the inn. She laid him on the bed and called for a doctor. "I fail at everything I want to do. I lost the competition, made explosive cupcakes, fell on Oliver…knocked him out, and I fail at making everything else! I should quit being the Wonder Baker!" Mimi said as she looked at Oliver lying in the bed. Mimi went to the window and looked out. She saw the sunset and stared at it. She saw someone approach her from the window. She turned around and saw Oliver. "Are you sure you should be moving? I mean I hurt you..." Oliver just stared at her. Mimi looked confused, and then Oliver moved closer to her and Oliver hugged her. "Look…don't ever say you should quit. You just need some more practice. I can help if you want." Mimi blushed and nodded her head yes. Oliver let go of the hug but still held onto her shoulders. He leaned in and kissed Mimi. (OH MY GOSH! MY FIRST KISS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME!) Mimi thought to herself. They pulled away from the kiss and watched the sunset as day faded to night and the moon rose.


End file.
